Sam Never Made Her Feel Like This
by Aviolin
Summary: AU Dean arrives to Sams house, meets Jess like in first episode.. but when he stays something happens between him and his brothers girlfriend.. things aint looking good to Sammy


Sammy never made her feel like this

Rating: now just T for swearing, but in future... it might go even to M

Disclaimer: I dont own Sam or Jess or Dean... but I do have a pet shape shifter in my closet looking like Dean

A/N: might be MANY mistakes, english is not my first language and I don't own beta

Jess wakes up and notices that Sam isn't there by her side. He's gone (which is not his style at all) and it's so damn dark. She isn't afraid, she never is afraid of dark. But there is a weird noise coming from living room, hissing and thuds, like fighting or something. Carefully she rises from bed stepping silently to doorway, switching lights up ready to face anything from burglars to sleep walking Sam. Her eyes widen a little to view, she isn't sure should she believe them or not.

Sam stands there, hand on other mans shoulder. First she thinks few kinky thoughts of her boyfriend having affair with another man. Then she tries to find reasonable explanation to situation but fails.

"What the hell is going on?" she asks, it's maybe little rude but hell, in this situation you cant be polite.

"Umm.. Jess, this is my brother Dean. Dean this is my girlfriend Jess" Sam says after few moments of awkward silence. This.. Dean doesn't give her time to answer, he steps forward offering his hand. She grabs it. It is big and warm.

"Nice to meet you Jess, can I tell you that you are way out of my brothers league" he says with charm smile. She feels something moving in pit of her stomach. He looks nice, kind of rough way, but handsome. He is shorter than Sam, but his skin is warmer and he has boyish grin on his lips.

"Thank you.. I guess" she says, not knowing what to answer really. His eyes drawn her to him. They are interesting shade of green in this light. Sam coughs behind Dean's back, she quickly steps back.

"What are you doing Dean?" Sam asks, walking to Jess, putting his arm around her shoulders, protectively. Dean grins just the way he remembers. That grin never changes. It's same with Dean too the never changing part.

"Well.. Man can visit his little brother without any excuses?" Jess looks to Sam, he has that I-am-soon-really-pissed-of face. She knows that when Sam is angry things are not so good. He has been really angry only one time during their relationship and then it was really scary. She is not ready to face it now. Sighing she glances to Dean.

"I think we should handle this at morning. Dean can sleep on couch." she says steadily.

Dean grins to her and she feels great urge to blush like hell but avoids it skillfully. Why on earth her stomach and head is dancing like a madman when Dean looks to her in way which tells that in his dreams she's wild, young and naked not caring about what good old Sammy might say or think. And yes in her dreams she is like that. In her dreams she's the naughty nurse and sex goddess and whole world is kneeling in front of her and she's laughing, laughing, laughing… Sam is not for those kind of dreams. Sam is for perfect little doll house life where she bakes apple pies and makes him tee with honey and raise their perfect children with golden curls. She works at hospital, he's successful lawyer. Everything is fine and they live happily ever after.

When she pulls sheets to couch she feels like first year at the high school when at wild parties she made beds for drunken guys and when she woke up sheets were sticky and girls were naked and boys were lying around not ashamed of all. She feels Deans eyes at the back of her neck. She feels herself vulnerable and excited. Her feet are tingling and her senses are overreacting to everything. She has to say something before her throat dries completely. She turns around trying to play it cool and casual.

"Hope you have a good night sleep" she says licking her lips. She regrets it immediately when his gaze is in her lips and his head is tilted to left side making him looks completely adorable. She notices that she wants to eat him right now and here on the couch when Sammy is in kitchen searching something to drink for his brother. She's afraid that he's seeing it from her eyes. She looks quickly to wall above his head cursing in her mind.


End file.
